Une Eternité Pour Haïr Si Peu De Temps Pour Aimer
by Bizarr' Sisters
Summary: Une septième année débute malgré la guerre contre Voldemort qui est loin d'être achevée. Un narcissique arrogant, un Elu, Un beau brun ténébreux et mystérieux et une savante aux paroles cinglantes vont se retrouver autour d'un univers étrange, dangereux
1. Chapter 2

**_Une Eternité Pour Haïr Si Peu De Temps Pour Aimer_**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, je les empreinte seulement à J.K Rowling pour mes p'tites fictions …..**

**Avertissement : plusieurs scènes explicites seront dans cette fiction ainsi que des scènes un peu « gore » alors âmes chastes & sensibles s'abstenir.**

**Je suis ouverte à toutes questions et propositions et sur ce :**

** BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

* * *

**Un petit résumé de ma fiction** :

Une septième année débute malgré la guerre contre Voldemort qui est loin d'être achevée.  
Un narcissique arrogant, un Elu, Un beau brun ténébreux et mystérieux et une savante aux paroles cinglantes vont se retrouver autour d'un univers étrange, dangereusement sombre et passionné.

Quand l'amour, La haine, La terreur, L'amitié et La détermination s'emmêle,  
On ne peut plus rien faire pour les arrêter ....

**Prologue :**

Le soleil matinal d'un mois de Septembre s'infiltrait doucement dans une chambre d'une villa campagnarde au alentour de Londres. Dehors, les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement. Tout semblait calme jusqu'à que l'on entende :

"- Par Merlin, SORTEZ DE LA CUISINE VOUS DEUX !!! J'aurais pu mettre le feu à la maison avec vos satanées fausses baguettes! Fred, Georges je vous parle!!! REVENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT!!! Rugit

-Il faut savoir! On doit partir puis revenir immédiatement et sans s'il te plait par dessus le marché!" râla le dénommé Fred.

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la couleur du visage de sa mère. fulminait littéralement.  
Les jumeaux quittèrent la cuisine et s'enfuirent dans leur chambre.

"-Quel agréable réveil que d'entendre sa mère crier et hurler à 6h15 du matin!! Maugréa Ron encore groggy par le réveil un peu brutal."

Hermione pouffa.  
Ron se mêla à son rire lorsqu'ils entendirent Harry ronfler de plus belle. Les deux amis se levèrent sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigèrent vers leur future victime et crièrent à l'unisson :

"-HARRY LEVES-TOI !!!! Tu vas rater le train !!!!

-Hein?! Quoi?! Quel trai... Quoi?!! J'ai raté le train ??? s'écria Harry effaré.

-Mais non gros bêta! Mais tu allais le rater si tu continuais à dormir comme ça ! Même les cris de la mère de Ron ne t'ont pas réveillé !! S'exclama Hermione en en se levant et s'étirant.

- Allez Harry, on se RE-VEI-LLEUU !! dit Ron comme s'il avait affaire à un attardé.

-Okai, okai! J'arrive... Accio lunettes! s'exclama Harry.

-On descend, tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre.. Si on n'est pas mort avant! Fred et Georges laissent toujours trainer leur marchandises de farces et attrapes et Maman a pété un plomb ce matin, expliqua Ron, répondant au regard interrogateur d'Harry."

Et tout deux descendirent.  
Toutes la matinée fut effervescente.  
s'assura que personne n'avait oublié quelques choses et la nouvelle voiture des Weasley (Bah oui! La Ford est encore dans la Forêt Interdite!) Et prit la direction de Kings Cross, à Londres.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez pour une première fiction ?

Des avis et/ou commentaire à me suggérer ?

......Une Petite Review ?


	2. Chapter2:It's the Worst dream that I had

**Voici le deuxième chapitre riche en émotion ( surout pour notre petit blondinet que l'on aime tant......^^)**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à .......snif......**

**Un petit mot : .......BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!**

PDV Externe :

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, comme toujours, en retard.  
Les parents de Ron et Ginny allaient partir quand Narcissa, plus blanche que jamais, retint le bras de .  
Celle-ci se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand elle vit celle qui l'avait attrapé.

"- Qui y-t-il ? Que veux-tu ? Questionna sèchement .

L'intéressée l'entraina, elle et son mari, à l'abri des regards curieux.

-Je...., commença Narcissa en se tordant les mains, je voulais vous demander votre aide.

Il eut un long silence. le brisa.

- Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas de l'aide à tes chers amis mangemorts? demanda-t-il dans un murmure féroce.

La jeune femme tressaillit mais se ressaisit et commença un long récit.  
l'interrompit doucement :

- Je ne pense pas que soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça, dit-elle, venez chez nous et nous aurons tout le loisir de parler !

- Je ...euh..merci, dit Narcissa dans un souffle

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui n'avait pas entendu cet étrange échange, cherchaient un compartiment libre en vain.  
Il y en avait un seul, seulement occupé par deux personnes. Harry ferma les yeux, inspira et expira lentement et se retourna vers ses amis, qui le regardaient avec stupeur.

"- Il y a deux choix soit on entre dans ce compartiment soit on va .... Nulle part…

- Je ne vois pas le problème, sourcilla Ginny, on entre ! Dans tous les cas je ne vais pas rester dans ce couloir jusqu'à Poudlard !!"

Ron approuva. Seule Hermione soupira et Harry pu lire sur ses lèvre un " et merde !". Harry sourit faiblement : elle avait compris sa répulsion.

- Bon comme vous voulez mais vous l'aurez voulu !!

PDV Hermione :

-Bon comme vous voulez mais l'aurez voulu !!

La porte s'ouvrit.... Oh NON !!!! TOUT sauf ça !! Tout sauf Malfoy et Zabini !!  
La tête de Ginny et Ron étaient hilarantes. Quoique celle des deux Serpentards étaient pas mal aussi. On aurait dit que Malfoy avait aval un jus de chaussettes avec des doxites dedans.

"- Eh !! Qu'st-ce-que vous voulez ?! Questionna celui-ci toujours avec cette tête aussi conne.

- Non, non et NON !! C'est notre compartiment, s'écria Zabini.

- C'est bien Zabini tu es moins long à la détente que ...lui, dis-je d'un air narquois.

Les yeux de Malfoy lançaient des éclairs. Ginny renchérit :

- Désolé de vous gênez, dit-elle pas désolée du tout, mais le compartiment ne vous appartient pas et les banquettes non plus !!!"

Elle s'assit en les ignorants et je fis de même. Le compartiment était d'un silence pesant. Zabini lisait, Harry jouait aux échecs avec Ron, Ginny écoutait de la musique et Malfoy dormait ou faisait semblant, quant à moi je caressais Pattenrond tout en pensant à autres choses. Les seuls bruits venaient de l'échiquier qui émettait de drôles de sons. Je soupirai d'aise. J'étais en fait revenir au bercail. Poudlard m'avait manqué. Je souris intérieurement et plongeai dans les bras de Morphée.

PDV Malfoy :

"- Youpi !! Non seulement on est obligé de retourner à Poudlard mais en plus je dois me coltiner mon compartiment avec le Balafré, Weasmoche, la sœur de Weasmoche et cette sang-de bourbe !! Je me demande comment sera cette année si elle commence déjà comme ça !! Vivement que je soie dans le wagon des Préfets au moins je ne m'en taperai que deux sur quatre !!"

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai ma montre.

"- Quoi ?! Il reste encore une demi-heure avant d'aller dans le compartiment des préfets ?! Oh non.... Fait chier.

Je levai les yeux et remarquai que personne ne faisait attention à moi. Les deux idiots de Griffondors jouaient aux échecs, la fille Weasley écoutait de la musique avec un MP3 moldu ?!  
Je me retins de sortir une vacherie spéciale Malfoy sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le même humour que moi et que j'allais encore me prendre je ne sais quel maléfice tordu.  
Granger, elle, dormait, avec son horrible chat pelotonné sur ses genoux.  
Je la regardais de plus près.

Ses cheveux, couleur or, tombait en cascade, s'arrêtant en bas de ses côtes, son visage était fin, sa peau diaphane était parsemée de taches de rousseurs et ses lèvres étaient roses.

" Elle est.......une sang-de bourbe !!! Merde reprends toi !!!!!"

Je soupirai. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient jamais simples pourquoi fallait-il toujours faire compliquer ???

PDV Externe :

Hermione se réveilla en baillant. Elle regarda sa montre et faillit s'étrangler :

"- Ron !! s'écria-t-elle, il est 10h40 !!

- Mmmh...Dame en E7...Et alors ???

-La réunion des préfets !! S'étrangla Malfoy.

- Vite Ron !! On a déjà dix minutes de retard !!

Hermione et Malfoy étaient déjà dans le couloir lorsque Ron se leva.

"- Remue-toi par Merlin !!

- Weasmoche, actives !!

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre, grogna Ron."

Les trois s'élancèrent dans le couloir du train et arrivèrent hors d'haleine devant le fameux wagon.

"- Désolé professeur pour le retard, s'écrièrent d'une même voix les trois.

- Asseyez-vous, la réunion venait de commencer, Déclara le professeur McGonagall. Donc comme je vous le disais, deux élèves d'entre vous deviendront Préfets-en-chefs cette année. Ces deux personnes auront de très lourdes responsabilités. Ils auront la salle des Préfets à leur disposition mais pourront retourner dans leur salle commune. Cette année nous avons décidé, plus tardivement, qui seront les préfets-en-chefs.

Elle fit une courte pause en regardant son assemblée, sortit cinq parchemins de sa poche et continua :

"- Les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chefs seront..."

**ET cette fin de deuxième chapitre et en suspense ... (hihihi !!!) Alors vous avez une petite idée ?**

**Vous devez pensez que ma fiction ressemble à beaucoup d'autres mais ce n'st que le début qui est un peu commun parce qu'après....Je n'en dis pas plus !!!!!!**

**J'attends vos review with impatience !!! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 : Why Always me ?!_**

**Dsiclaimer : Je ne fais qu'un peu de baby sitting auprès des ( superbes) personnages de notre admirée, adulée, extraordinaire, magnifique, bien-aimée, mirifique (?) JKR !!**

**Et je suis qu'au moins avec tous ces adjectifs ( merci le dictionnaire des synonymes) les chevilles de JKR vont prendre du temps à se dégonfler... =)**

**__****__****_ENJOY THIS CHAPTER !!!!!!!!!!!!! =) =) =)_**

_PDV Malfoy :_

" Donc les nouveaux préfets seront...."

5 minutes avant :

J'observais Granger, lorsqu'elle se réveilla en baillant. Elle se redressa avec grâce.

" Houlà !! Il faut que j'arrêtes de la regarder, elle me retourne le cerveau !!!"

Je l'observais passablement surpris quand elle se leva d'un bond :

"- Ron, il est 10h40 !!

Elle avait l'air si terrifiée que j'eus un sourire..... Qui s'effaça aussitôt :

- La réunion des préfets !!!! M'écriais-je effaré.

Hermione, non Granger, se retourna vers moi et une fois je pus lire autre chose que de la haine ou du mépris, ce qui était nettement plus agréable. Elle acquiesça et sortit en trombe (je la suivis) et aboya à Weasmoche :

- Remues-toi Ron, par Merlin !!!!

- Weasmoche, actives !!

" On n'a pas que ça à foutre !!!! ON ??!! Depuis quand je "on" avec Granger ?!"

- Je n'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre, me répliqua-t-il.

" Pas faux, crétin, je me demande pourquoi je le fais, peut-être que si j'arrive avec Granger je me ferai moins engueulé ...."

On commença à courir (toujours ce "on" bizarre) et zigzaguer entre les personnes. On arriva dans le compartiment où les autres préfets étaient déjà là.

"- Désolé pour le retard professeur."

Et elle commença son éternel baratin. Je m'assoupis jusqu'à que j'entende :

-....Donc les nouveaux préfets-en-chefs seront Miss Granger...

" Normal c'est Miss je-sais-tout !!! Je plaints celui ou celle qui sera avec elle !!! Niarf, Niarf !!!"

- .....Et Mr. Malfoy.

"Quoiiii ?!?!?!"

-..Et vous aurez comme autre préfets-en-chefs un nouvel élève de Serdaigle qui vous rejoindra bientôt. Je compte sur les nouveaux préfets-en-chef de lui indiquez et Miss Patil Padma dans la maison de Poussoufle.

" Non, non et non !!!! Pas avec Granger TOUTE l'année ?!!!! Elle veut ma mort ou quoi, la vieille chouette ?!"  
Je grinçai les dents.

-...Voici vos instructions sur ces parchemins. Regagnez vos compartiments nous arrivons à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle.

_PDV Externe :_

- Hermione, c'est cool !! Je suis trop contente pour toi !! Tu le méritais vraiment, s'écria Ginny lorsqu'ils avaient regagné leur compartiment.  
L'intéressée rayonnait.  
Les Serpentards partirent dès qu'ils purent. Le voyage jusqu'au château se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

Après le banquet, toujours aussi délicieux, Harry insista pour raccompagner Hermione.

"- Je pourrai voir enfin ce fameux endroit !!!!

- Sans rire Harry !!! Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ??

- Malfoy.

- C'est gentil Harry, dit Hermione qui c'était radoucie. Merci mon merveilleux, Magnifique, et parfait garde du corps !!! (NDA: Hermione m'a confirmé que c'était ironique ....Je voulais être sûre Y.Y)

- Euh... Merci Hermione, Dit Harry en rougissant. Au fait avec Ron, c'est fini pour de bon ?? demanda celui pour changer de sujet.

- Oui Harry, c'est fini pour de bon et on en restera là !! Toi par contre tu prends tout ce qui vient, Dit Hermione avec des reproches dans la voix.

- Mouais mais pas tout le monde, j'élimine d'abord...

- Je ne veux pas vraiment savoir de tes préférences si ça ne te dérange pas !!"

Ils se regardèrent et sans savoir pourquoi, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Ah !! Nous y voilà !! Voyons cette fameuse lettre....

_Miss Granger, __  
__Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, Vous êtes la nouvelle Préfète-en-chef avec Mr. Malfoy Draco (grincement de dents du côté d'Hermione).__  
__Miss Patil Padma, Mr. Allister Mattew, Mr. Malfoy Draco et vous partagerez la Salle des Préfet, prévue à cet effet.__  
__Le mot de passe est Smarties (vœu de feu Dumbledore).__  
__Vos rondes bihebdomadaires feront le mardi et le jeudi de 9h00 à 11h00.__  
__Vous devrez aussi préparer les bals de début d'année et celui de Noël ainsi que le repas d'Halloween.__  
__Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente année, __La directrice, Professeur McGonagall__._

"- Bon, merci Harry de m'avoir accompagnée mais comme tu l'as vu je ne suis pas morte !! On se voit demain ?

- Oui Hermione !! Tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. Bonne nuit !!

- Bonne nuit Harry, murmura Hermione au vent.

-....Smarties ?

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre !! Quels sont vos avis, remarques ou questions ??**_

**_Attention la cohabitation hermione/draco va être plutôt...tendu....à suivre.....avec des petites review ? ç.ç_**


End file.
